Book 4 Chapter 04. The Caves
REFILL Costs: 500 1000 ??? ??? Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend 'Death From Above' '' '' "Just like old times," you call to Fenn slicing through the skull of a horned beast. :ATTACK: 48 72 ?? 168 Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 79 119 ?? 277 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Crimson Orox, Great Winged Orox "At least old times would have us in the comfort of our own woods. Even those infernal swamps would be preferable to this!" Fenn calls back. :ATTACK: 48 72 ?? 168 Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 79 119 ?? 277 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Great Winged Orox, Winged Orox The attacks from your foes grow more cautious as more of the beasts fall beneath your blade. :ATTACK: 48 72 ?? 168 Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 79 119 ?? 277 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Winged Orox, Crimson Orox Fenn's arrival and expert marksmanship have also given the creatures pause, but the demons seem truly daunted only when death takes them. :ATTACK: 48 72 ?? 168 Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 79 119 ?? 277 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Winged Orox, Crimson Orox, Great Winged Orox Something in the tone of their screeching changes. You follow a demon's glance and see the massive wings of a giant beast alight on a nearby stone pillar. :ATTACK: 48 72 ?? 168 Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 79 119 ?? 277 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Orox Inferno, Winged Orox, Crimson Orox, Great Winged Orox 'Blazar' '' '' The other demons veer off as if to make way for their new friend. "Fenn, what do you make of that? A leader perhaps." :TALK: 49 74 ?? 172 Energy Quest Awards 175 - 325 Gold XP: 80 120 ?? 280 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Fenn "Your guess is as good as mine. We learn little of demons in the Outereaches." :TALK: 49 74 ?? 172 Energy Quest Awards 175 - 325 Gold XP: 80 120 ?? 280 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Fenn The massive demon snarls and hurls his trident. You barely hurl yourself out of harm's way as the weapon lodges itself in the ground where you stood. :DODGE: 49 74 ?? 172 Energy Quest Awards 175 - 325 Gold XP: 80 120 ?? 280 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Blazar Then the beast dives. Fenn gets off a shot before the demon is on you. Once again your quickness saves your hide. :DODGE: 49 74 ?? 172 Energy Quest Awards 175 - 325 Gold XP: 80 120 ?? 280 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Blazar 'Time To Go' '' '' "Follow me, my friend!" Fenn shouts. "The numbers were not in our favor and now we might be outmatched as well." :TALK: 50 75 ?? 175 Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 81 122 ?? 284 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Fenn "Our chance is now while we have a moment's respite." You can see the great demon circling behind the pillar to come at you once again. :TALK: 50 75 ?? 175 Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 81 122 ?? 284 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Fenn You turn to follow Fenn and see the target of his intent. A cave leading into the mountain will give you an advantage should the demons choose to follow. :RUN: 50 75 ?? 175 Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 81 122 ?? 284 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Cave Entrance You and Fenn make it into the cave just as you feel the wind from the demon's wings and hear its screeching and snarling behind you. :RUN: 50 75 ?? 175 Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 81 122 ?? 284 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Cave Entrance 'Into the Mountains' The great demon blocks the entrance, but you know it won't follow you into the cramped cave. The cave is hot, lit by glowing veins in the rock itself, and the tunnel runs into the distance. Wiping his brow, Fenn says, "We best see where this leads before our friend fetches his pitchfork." < Chapter 3 - Book 4 - Chapter 5 > Category:Quest Category:Book 4